Bringing blissful rain to the deserted heart of mine YURI
by ikramSAS
Summary: This is a Yuri Story, unfinished though if you don't like , please do not read, you've been warned.


_**A**_side from family and close friends not many people were invited to the wedding that day, I could only watch them laughing jointly, women's colorful dresses, men's black suits, expensive jewels, the obvious smell of dainty food and different kinds of drinks, it wasn't luxurious that is what I thought back then, but at that moment it did not really matter because all I could think of was a way to get away from there that is to have had realized the choice of marriage was not mine, just then a flash of my odd life vividly appeared before my eyes, there was nothing to feel guilty about or

sorry for, I had a very dumpish life, I have always been so afraid of taking sudden choices, always thinking but never seizing the day, I thought I deserved that forced marriage, so I just smiled with grieve aching my heart and nodded to them as they came one by one congratulating me with decent faces.

I quivered under the mattress at the sudden blow of wind, stretched my warm arm to rummage around over the small wardrobe next to the bed, my hand dumped on the solid and cold watch, trailed it closer, it was really late thus I woke up, when I looked around, the window was open and the next side of the bed was faintly warm I subconsciously guessed that he had left to work long ago, I let out a deep sigh as I made my way to the bathroom, thought maybe a light shower would make me feel better and pull out the flames of rage that I was having.

I was wiping my damp hear with a white towel and it wasn't too long when I heard the brutal knocks on the door hasten, I walked hastily to open it,

- "Coming!" Worriedly, I turned the keys to disclose it.

A dark and tall shadow ducked in, wetting the red carpet furnished the floor, I closed the door again and casting a silent glance at the stranger in my house, smooth black hair, white skin and rosy lips, I gazed her intensely from head to toe, but she never gazed me back,

- " You are drenched, wait here" I said softly, as I walked passed her when I came back she was still standing in the same spot, trembling, I gave her the towel "here, dry yourself before you catch a cold" I said, gazing her again she slowly stretched her long and slender fingers toward me and took the towel, and put it on her head;

- "Are you hungry?" I asked again, but made no move to take my eyes off of her, she nodded twice and unbuttoning her coat, slipping it off of her shoulders,

"The bath is ready, when you finish come to the dinning-room; ok?" I said, heading to the kitchen.

I set the table and waited for her to finish, while doing so, I wondered why would I go so far as to welcome a completely strange person into my house and provide them with what they need, without having the least doubt that that person might hurt me some way or another, after a while she entered the room; despite the dull colors, my old clothes fit her perfectly, I smiled

- " I'm glad these clothes fit you, come please, take a seat" I pulled the chair next to mine, she nodded again and sat running the table with her grimy eyes wondering what she should eat first, my phone rang I answered it, it was him telling me that his business had been extended for more days and probably would not be home any time soon, I sat on the same chair again, sighing heavily

- "Why do you help me?" She suddenly asked, not looking at me

I tilted my head on the palm of my hand and looked at her, "well, would you rather I didn't?" I replied with a question, teasing her to get an explanation of the reason why she looked so gloomy,

- "What if I was to be a criminal, or a thief maybe, would you still let me in?" She answered back with a question too, leaving me in complete lose of words,

I sighed again, "it is fine, you don't look like it so I'm not worried" I said, and shoving a spoonful of soup into my mouth,

- "I don't like it." She looked at me; her eyes fell on mine,

- "y-you don't like what?" I muttered in confusion

- "Being indebted" her gruff voice was full, as her eyes kept on staring at me blankly

- "Look, if it wasn't of my nature to help others, I wouldn't have let you in, would I?" I said, and being on cue

She put the spoon and looked at the table again, "I'm full" she said,

- "ermm, if you're tired you can sleep on the sofa, it's really comfortable" I pointed at it,

she nodded and left the room, when I finished the dishes, I decided to wash her clothes, rummaged around inside her pockets and then emerged with a cell phone, keys and some money, and when I searched inside the pockets of her coat there was a velvet small box, and it's human nature to want to know if told not to, and surprisingly I was shocked,

- " what are you doing?" her voice echoed in the bathroom, I turned over but my lips wouldn't move, she saw the jewels in my hands

- "y-you...» I tried to speak properly, as I stood up slowly " I heard of the robbery on the news this morning, but really..Was it you?" I asked, solicitously,

she came closer "you are too much, and to make matters worse you saw my face" said her, snatching the box from my hand, I swallowed and picked up the courage to ask her again "was it you?"

She bent down, folding her clothes together "no," she answered curtly

"But the box.." I goggled in perplexity

She stood up again, holding her piled clothes near her chest "I was part of it, my job was to give details about the workers schedules, and I got my share" she looked into my eyes for the second time, "I needed money, it's not like I had a choice" she sighed,

I remained silent, but her facial expression suddenly broke into a smugly smirk, "but you see, you saw my face I can't let my work go in vain" said her, coming closer to me

- "You need money?" I asked, letting my head drop

- "what's on your mind?" she asked,

"I can provide you with money...» I put my hand on her chest, "I can't believe that I'm actually doing this but...» I looked upon her and I saw her smirk deepen, it sent cold chills down my spine but at the same time, it made me at a loss of words again.


End file.
